Bill of the Future
by CyberBlastoise
Summary: What happens when you have a time-traveling teenager chasing after Team Rocket from his time......Read and find out.... p.s. this is not Bill the p.c. inventor...
1. The Beginning of the End of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its contents...nor do I plan to...I do plan however to own the world...w-wait a minute...wouldn't that mean that I would own pokemon...Ahhhhhh my head...I discovered a paradox!

Thank you for viewing my not-really-good fan fic

Thank you for viewing my not-really-good fan fic. As you can tell from the poor writing skills, this is my first fan fic. I am sorry that you are about to endure the greatest threat to humanity. I will take any and all bad reviews as well as good ones. Please I am not a good author so i expect not too many good reviews.

Genres: Action/Adventure, Sci-fi  
Rated: T for Blood and Violence, Some Romance

* * *

Chapter one: The Beginning of the End (of Time)

Today was a typical day for red-haired Bill Darius but this particular day was when the greatest adventure of his sixteen year old life begins. He, wearing his usual green jumpsuit and white gloves, was walking down his usual path, Route 1, with his best friend, Hydro the Blastoise. They were starting to run. Bill looked behind to see Hydro trying to catch up, when he bumped into a man wearing a black shirt with a big red "R" on it.

"How dare you bump me, you hooligan," the stranger snapped sounding like he had a nasal condition. "I will teach you to never mess with Team Rocket."

Masking his true emotions, Bill stuttered, "T-Team Rocket!? I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not," said the Team Rocket member. He finished, "or else."

After the grunt left his sight, Bill, now showing his true emotion, decided to tail the man. When he entered into Viridian City, he lost sight of the portly Team Rocket member. Bill went by the Pokemall and met Mr. Johnson, an old and kind businessman. "Hey, Bill, you here to shop for your mom?"

"No sir," replied Bill. "Have you seen a member of Team Rocket come through here a moment ago?"

"Come to think of it, I did see a young, fat feller travel through town. He went into Viridian Forest."

"Thank you sir. I will see you later."

"Be careful there's dangerous pokemon out there."

"I know. See you later."

"Okay, be sure to come back."

Bill went into the forest and saw a huge tower petruding over the green blanket of trees. "There it is," he thought, "Team Rocket headquarters."

Bill traversed the entire forest without seeing one pokemon. As he approached the gigantic building he noticed that the front door had no one in front to guard it, like he has seen everyday that Bill went to Pewter City to check out the museum. Bill tried to opened the door, but it was locked. He grabbed a pokeball from his belt and yelled, "Stonio, use Hammer Arm to break open this door." A Rhyperior came out of the pokeball and bashed the door wide open. To his surprise no one was even in the lobby of the building.

He jogged to the stairs and started climbing them. "I better keep as quiet as a Rattata," Bill thought as he climbed the steps. Bill saw no Team Rocket members on the first eleven floors that he climbed. When he reached the twelfth story a Team Rocket guard noticed Bill and asked, "Hey kid, does your mommy know that you are on Team Rocket's turf. Back away now, and I won't have to pummel you."

Bill remained silent. The annoyed guard said, "If that's the way you want to play, let's play. Go Mightyena!" The guard picked up a pokeball that he had and threw it. A typical Mightyena came out of it.

Bill yelled, "Go, Batterup!" as he picked up an ultra ball from his belt. A flying green golbat came out of the black and yellow Ultra Ball.

"Use Bite, Mightyena," yelled the guard.

"Use Supe..." Bills command was too late however. The Mightyena bit Batterup's back; four small streams of blood was flowing from its back. "Use Confuse Ray!" commanded Bill. A bright light shined in the Mightyena's eyes. It started to bite its own tail. After it yelped in pain the third time, one drop of blood dripped from Mightyena's tail. Afterwards, the Mightyena, too dizzy to walk straight tripped over its own feet and fell down the stairs. The guard ran downstairs to get it.

"Return," said Bill and the Golbat returned into its ultra ball. Bill went inside a door that the guard was in front of. He cracked open the door and overheard a lot of Team Rocket members. Silence suddenly ensued as someone on a loudspeaker started talking. He said, "Today is a glorious day for Team Rocket. For today, we will take over the world. After years of painstaking research, we have finally perfected the Time Machine!" Many members started cheering. "Today, all of you will go back in time and kill the eight warriors that killed our glorious leader, Giovanni." All the grunts started cheering in a deafing tone. A whirring noise was sounded and a bright blue liight shined through the cracks of the door.

Bill decided to tell Professor Gary Oak about the matter. He sprinted back to Pallet Town as fast as he could. When he entered Pallet Town, Bill ran into Professor Gary Oak's grandfather, the retired Professor Samuel Oak. Even though he was retired, ex-Prof. Oak was sporting a lab coat, much like the one he wore through his days as a researcher. He asked, "What's the hurry, Bill?"

Bill, trying to catch his breath, said, "Rocket...Time...Machine...Eight...Me."

"Slow down and tell me from the beginning," said Ex-Prof. Oak.

Bill explained, "I followed a Team Rocket grunt into their building in Pewter City, when I overheard them talking about using a Time Machine of some sort to kill eight people that killed their leader."

Ex-Prof. Oak had a grim look on his face. He said, "I was afraid of this. We could...no-no, we couldn't."

Bill, being curious, asked, "Couldn't do what?"

Ex-Prof. Oak asked, "Did they already start their time machine?"

"Yes."

"I was very afraid of this. I guess we have to use it."

"Use what!?" asked an extremely annoyed Bill.

"What I am about to tell you will probably shock you. I have my own portable Time Machine."

"What?" asked Bill in a confused tone.

"I suppose I should explain. You see back in my youth, I once wanted to experience Time Travel like Celebi and Dialga, so I tried to invent a time machine and succeeded. I was afraid that using it may damage the space-time continuum, so I never used it but once to confirm that it works. It is back at my grandson's lab."

The duo traveled to Prof. Gary Oak's lab. Prof. Gary said, "Hi, grandpa, what're you doin' here?"

"Gary, do you remember the purple pokeball that I gave you?" asked ex-Prof. Oak.

"Yeah, why?" asked Gary.

"I need it."

"Okay, here you go why do you need it."

"Team Rocket went back in time to change history. Hand the Time Travel Ball to Bill." Gary handed the purple pokeball to Bill.

Bill asked, "A pokeball? I thought you told me you built a time machine."

Ex-Prof. Oak said, "That is the time machine. It is called the Time Travel Ball."

"Are you sure that I should go?" asked Bill. "Maybe Officer Jenny or Detective James..."

"No, you are the only strong trainer around here that has never been seen in the past."

"What about Erica Stone? She's way stronger than me and I know that she is around here. Or maybe even Diana Ketchum."

Ex-Prof. Oak replied, "Brock's daughter is strong, but there is no time to explain everything to her. Also we do not know where Ash and Misty's daughter is. After you leave to the past, I will try to create another Time Travel Ball and send them."

"How will I know..."

"...which Team Rocket members are which?" finished Ex-Prof. Samuel. "Easy, use these."

Professor Samuel gave him a pair of black glasses. Bill asked, "Sunglasses?"

Prof. Oak replied, "Not just ordinary sunglasses, but they have a special lens that will tell you who is from the future and who is not. When you encounter a Team Rocket member from the future throw the Time Travel Ball at them as though they were wild pokemon and it will send the members back, or should I say forward into our time."

Gary alarmed Samuel, "I found when they are headed. I just now programmed it into the Time Travel Ball."

Ex-Prof. Oak said, "Press the center button twice now!"

Bill did so and a red-violet aura engulfed him so that he could not see his surroundings. When the aura disappeared, Bill found himself in Viridian Forest...25 years in the past.

End of chapter.


	2. Team Rocket Raid

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its contents...nor do I plan to...I do plan however to own the world...w-wait a minute...wouldn't that mean that I would own pokemon...Ahhhhhh my head...I discovered a paradox!

* * *

Chapter 2-Team Rocket Raid

Bill observed his surroundings to find that Viridian Forest was so much more vivid and lively than he remembered it. He turned behind him to see that all sorts of wild Pokemon lived here, not just Team Rocket's Pokemon. The brook to his right made a "pitter-patter" sound that was just perfect. The silence was broken by a feminine screaming, "You better not make me look bad, Ash Ketchum, or I will hit you so hard that you will end up twenty-five years in the future!"

"Uh-oh," Bill thought, "I better hide." Bill quickly looked for a hiding place. He leaped onto the tree closest to his location, a beautiful, blooming apple tree. Bill peeked through the leaves to perceive three human figures. The first one was 5' 7" wearing a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red baseball cap with a pokeball symbol on it. The second one was about 5'9" wearing a pale yellow tank top and an equally colored skirt. The third one was about 6'6" wearing a green jacket, a black shirt, and a pair of gray pants.

"Don't worry, Misty, I wouldn't dream of it," replied Ash in a somewhat nervous voice.

"You'd better not!" screamed Misty.

"Will you two knock it off?" roared an extremely annoyed Brock. He then calmly told Misty, "The Gym Leader competition won't be for three months, Misty."

Misty explained to Brock, "I know but Ash always makes me look bad in _my_ competitions."

"It's not me that makes you look bad; it's your poorly trained Pokemon!" bellowed Ash.

Bill almost fell out of the tree, but he quickly grabbed a branch, trying to keep himself from being seen. "Did you hear that?" Brock asked, "It came from that tree."

Ash took a pokeball from his belt. "Heracross, tackle that tree!"

"Heracra," yelled the Heracross as he rammed the tree with his horn. Bill held onto the branch with all of his might.

Seeing nothing falling out, Ash spoke, "It must have been just the wind."

"Now that that's out of the way," Misty calmly told Ash. She then yelled, "what was comment you made about my pokemon!"

"Listen carefully," Ash said. He spoke very slowly. "Poorly…trained…"

Before Misty could reply, a Persian charged out of the blueberry bush right next to Brock's left leg. The Persian tried to leap on Ash. "Oh no," said Bill. "Hiphop, protect them with your High-Jump Kick!" He sent out a Lopunny; it jumped out of the tree and kicked the Persian right in the face. The tan cat flew through a rosebush. The enraged Persian used Slam on the Lopunny.

A Team Rocket member came out the blueberry bush. "Persian!" he said, "Forget about the Lopunny; focus on our mission."

Bill thought, "This is may be my chance." He put on the sunglasses to reveal that the Team Rocket member was not from the future. He slapped his face because he accidentally revealed his Pokemon to the people to the past. He had Lopunny return to its Pokeball and then he jumped from tree to tree to make sure that he could not be seen. Bill looked behind himself to see a lightning bolt rising from the spot that the battle took place followed by what he heard as "chuuuuuuu".

Bill seen another Team Rocket grunt, which was headed toward the lightning bolt. Bill, still with the sunglasses on, noticed the high level of time energy in the Grunt. Bill yelled, "Stop." The cry however was in vain, as the Team Rocket Grunt continued to his destination. Bill chased after him until the Grunt jumped over the blueberry patch.

The Grunt stood in front of the trio and declared, "You might have ruined the future but I'll make sure that you don't this time."

"This time…the future…what in the world are you talking about?" asked Ash.

"Never mind," smirked the Grunt, "it doesn't matter now because I will kill you now." The member of Team Rocket sent out a Scyther.

Bill searched his backpack and found an old ski mask. "Very cliché, but it will have to do." He threw a pokeball into the battle field. A Camerupt was released out of the bright red and pure white ball. The Scyther, seeing the orange Eruption pokemon, started to use its slash on the Camerupt. Camerupt started to bleed slightly on its side where Scyther's claw scraped the skin.

Camerupt used its Fire Blast on the Scyther, but the Scyther quickly used Light Screen to weaken the fire-type move. The Scyther then followed it up with Air Slash. The Camerupt, too slow to dodge the powerful attack, was enraged; it used its Eruption. Scyther's Light Screen could not weaken the Lava-like attack.

Bill returned the Camerupt back into its pokeball. The grunt from the future tried to make a getaway. Bill thought "All right, now to capture." He then said, "Time Travel Ball, Go!" The member of Team Rocket could not outrun the purple transparent ball. After the "capture", the trio of Ash, Misty, and Brock asked the mysterious figure named Bill whom he was. Bill just grabbed the Time Travel Ball and ran away.

"Who was that guy?" asked Ash.

"I don't know," replied Misty, "but whoever he is, he saved our lives."

Ash quickly said, "Ha, I could've taken on that Scyther with no problem!"

Misty sarcastically responded, "Sure you could have, and maybe Brock will win the competition."

Brock retorted, "Must you always involve me? And besides, I will win the contest, Misty."

End of Chapter


	3. Pewter Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its contents...nor do I plan to...I do plan however to own the world...w-wait a minute...wouldn't that mean that I would own pokemon...Ahhhhhh my head...I discovered a paradox!

* * *

Chapter Three: Pewter Battle

Ash and company arrived in Pewter City for a little while.

"My feet hurt," complained Misty, "can we please head to the pokemon center first to get some rest before heading towards Saffron City?"

"No way!" exclaimed Ash. "You're just too lazy to go on."

"What was…?" replied Misty.

Brock, peering behind the trio, interrupted, "It looks like our 'friend' is back. What do you think he wants?"

Ash and Misty looked toward the entrance of Pewter City to see that a person behind them was following them, one that matches the exact description of Bill. Officer Jenny came by the figure. "Excuse me, sir," she asked, "but have you seen a man in Viridian Forest wearing a red 'r' on his shirt?"

The figure replied, "Indeed, I have. About half a mile from here."

Brock looked at the mysterious person with envy. He said, "How come Officer Jenny talked to him and not me?"

"Because," whispered a voice to their right, "she doesn't care about you, Brock."

"Wh-who are you?" asked the suspicious Brock.

"My good sir, I am a charity worker. I help to build up a good future."

"What do you mean a good future?" asked Ash.

"Well, I myself have seen the future," remarked the tall stranger, "and believe you me on this…you need to die." The man grabbed Brock by the neck and started to lift him up.

"Thank you for answering my questions," said a grateful Officer Jenny. She called an APB out on the Rocket member in Viridian Forest. When she looked behind her, she saw the 7'8" man grabbing on to Brock's neck. She said, "What are you doing?"

Bill told Officer Jenny, "Wait a moment. Let me check something." Bill put on the sunglasses.

Officer Jenny sarcastically said, "Oh yes, looking good is more important than saving a life."

Bill, seeing that the man was from the future, replied, "Believe you me, this person is a lot stronger than he looks."

"What?" asked Officer Jenny.

"Just go and get the people away from here. I'll handle this guy."

"I am afraid I cannot allow that," said a mysterious voice behind them.

"Don't worry about him," said Jenny. "I will take care of him."

Bill looked at the man through the sunglasses. He, too, was from the future. "Be careful, it seems these two came from the same place."

"Don't worry; I can take care of Team Rocket."

"Oh, please," said the short Rocket member at the city's entrance, "you can barely handle traffic. How are you going to take care of me?"

Officer Jenny replied, "You Rocket Grunts are easy to defeat." She sent out her Growlithe; the orange and yellow dog stood in its attack stance. The short Rocket member sent out his Onix, a giant snake-like creature made completely out of rocks.

Meanwhile, Bill told the gigantic Rocket member, "You had better let go of him, or else."

"Or else what, puny trainer?"

"Or else this! Go Iceguin!" The black-haired hero sent out an Empoleon, a blue penguin with three yellow spikes coming out of its head.

The man slammed Brock down to the ground. "Okay, if you insist. Just don't cry when you lose, little man."

"Just try to beat me. Iceguin use your Ice Beam on him." The Empoleon opened its beak very wide and a bluish-white laser came out of its mouth. The Rocket Grunt dodged the attack.

The tall man said, "Hey, I did not send out a pokemon yet. Go Jolteon!" He threw out a red and white pokeball. Out of it came a fox with yellow spikes coming out of its body. He immediately yelled, "Use Thunder!" The Jolteon obeyed the grunt and sent a bolt of electricity high into the air.

"Iceguin," commanded Bill, "use your Giga Impact on the Jolteon!"

The blue penguin charged straight into the yellow fox causing it to lose its concentration. The Thunder hit a tree in Viridian Forest. Iceguin's Giga Impact also rendered it unable to attack. Jolteon, thinking this was its chance, charged up its Thunder, but a lightning bolt shaped tail hit it on the head. The Jolteon's forehead started bleeding slightly.

"Iceguin," Bill said, looking worried, "are you okay?"

"Empoleon!" yelled Iceguin.

"Good, now use Flash Cannon!"

"Why would you use that lame attack?" asked the Rocket Grunt that Bill was facing. "Just give it up."

"I will not," replied Bill. "I will make sure you do not destroy the time-sp…I mean destroy anyone, period.

"What?" asked the Grunt. He then realized what Bill was about to say, "Oh, now I know why you face against me with courage…You are from…"

"Iceguin! Quickly use your Flash Cannon on the Grunt.

Iceguin finally rested enough to charge its Flash Cannon and it threw the purple-pink orb at the Grunt making him unable to finish his sentence. Bill knew this was his chance to send the Rocket back into the future. "Time Travel Ball, Go!" He threw the purple clear pokeball on the Rocket. The 7'8" man was captured inside of the Time Travel Ball.

An Onix fell right in front of the four young adults. All right, you're under arrest for assaulting an officer

The Grunt said, "Hah, as if you could beat someone from…"

Bill threw the Time Travel Ball and captured the Rocket. "Why did you do that?" asked Jenny. "He could have told us where he was from or something."

Bill explained, "I have my reasons."

"But…" said Jenny, but before she could ask what those reasons were, Bill ran off onto Route 3. Jenny tried to tail him but lost the trail.

Ash, Brock, and Misty decided to head on toward Mt. Moon to go to the Gym Leader Tournament in Saffron City.

End of Chapter


	4. Future Charged

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine...nor will it ever be...Time Travel will be mine though...

This chapter will take place in the future…Just call this a "filler episode" if you wish…This shows what happens while Bill is in the past trying to stop team Socket…i-I mean Rocket

This chapter will take place in the future…Just call this a "filler episode" if you wish…This shows what happens while Bill is in the past trying to stop team Socket…i-I mean Rocket. As you may remember from last chapter…Bill captured two more rocket members. Now then, let's get some more main characters involved.

**Chapter 4: Future Charged**

The retired Prof. Oak and his brown-haired grandson, Gary Oak, were sitting in the laboratory viewing monitors. "Oh dear," said the elder Oak with a dismal look on his face, "this cannot be right."

"What is it, grandpa?" asked the spiked hair adult.

The bald individual replied, "According to the space-time continuum modulation detector, Team Rocket sent enough people to the past so that if one more was sent then all of reality would be destroyed."

"So? Why is that cause for alar..." asked Gary. He then realized what his grandfather meant and said, "Okay, I see why you are worried."

"No, you don't…I-I also seen that when Bill went back into the past, the fabric of space and time was unaltered."

"What's going on in here?" asked a masculine voice coming from the entrance of the room the two distinguished scientists were. A 6'7" tall man with broad shoulders and sporting a blue and red baseball cap was standing at the entrance.

"Ash! Wha-What are you doing here?" asked Samuel.

"I thought I might pop in," replied Ash.

"Ash," snapped Gary, "this isn't like we were ten years old and you could 'pop in' anytime you wish…there are procedures…"

"Well if you feel that way, Gary, I guess I'll…" Ash reacted.

Samuel Oak interrupted, "Wait, before you go. I need you to contact Diana for me. It is urgent."

Ash commented, "Okay, I'll bite…what is going on?"

Gary said, "Nothing big…"

Ash replied, "But Prof. Oak said that it was urgent…"

Gary stuttered, "Y-yeah, but n-not too urgent that y-you need to kn-know about."

Ash, very suspicious, said, "If my daughter has to be involved, I need to know what you are doing."

"If we told you," said Gary, "then we could destroy everything…" Gary looked down at the computer keyboard, and tears started flowing out of his eyes. "everything…"

"What does that mean?" asked Ash.

"Please, just…just forget about it…" said Gary. Gary then ran out of the lab.

"What's his problem?"

"Ash," the retired professor confronted, "this is about Bill…"

"You mean that he went back in time?" asked Ash.

"W-wha? How did you know?"

"He met me back about…um…25 years ago to this day…I think…" replied Ash as he was thinking about their encounter.

"He what!?" yelled a surprised Samuel. "I told him not to…"

"Hello, Prof. Oak," called a feminine voice in the hallway. A 6'4" blue-haired woman walked into the room. "Oh, hi, Prof. Oak, do you know why Gary ran into his house? He won't tell me what's wrong."

"Umm…Dawn, well, we uh…" stuttered ex-Prof. Oak.

"Never mind," replied Dawn. "Have you seen my son, Bill? He never came home yet."

"Yeah, he staying here helping me for a while…could be an all-night thing…" lied Prof. Oak.

"OK, just make sure that he changes his underwear."

"Dawn, you sound just like my mom," replied a snickering Ash. "She still asks me about that." His cell phone started to ring. "Hello," said Ash. "Diana…where are you at?...Home?...can you come over at the lab for a moment?...okay, I love you bye…" Ash faced the two other people in the lab and said, "Okay, Diana is on her way and is bringing Erica with her."

"Good, good, that means that the two of you must leave," replied the retire professor, "so I can do what I need to do."

"What am I supposed to tell Kenny?" asked Dawn. "That our son is working on something that I don't even know about?"

Ash replied, "Yes. That is all you can really say."

"Oh no, I am not doing that. Prof. Oak, can you please tell me what is going on?" asked Dawn impatiently.

"I am sorry, but the answer is no," said the bald retired professor. "The reason is too complicated to tell you."

"But…!" yelled Dawn.

"Hello, is anyone here?" asked a voice in the hallway. Two figures walked inside. One of them, Diana Ketchum, was 5'8" and wore a blue shirt with a green pokeball protruding from the left, a grayish-black skirt, and a pair of goggles on top of her eyes. The other, Erica Stone was 5'9" and wore a plain black shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

Diana said, "Hi, dad. Did you say you needed me for something?"

Ash headed for the door, trying to push Dawn with him. He said, "Prof. Oak needs…ugh…to talk to…come on Dawn…you two…" Ash eventually pushed Dawn and himself out of the room.

Dawn, in the hallway yelled, "No, I am not leaving without an explanation!"

Ex-Prof. Oak then looked at the two girls in the room. He said, "Time is short. I have something that you will need." He hands the girls one Time Travel Ball each.

Erica replied, "Master Balls?"

Diana said, "No they are Heal Balls."

Ex-Prof. Oak stated, "You are both wrong; they are Time Travel Balls."

"Time Travel wha?" both girls said in unison.

"Listen, Bill is in the past, trying to stop Team Rocket. He will need your help."

"Okay, professor," said Diana. She then teased, "It sure will be nice to see Bill again. Won't it Erica?"

Erica blushed. She said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Diana timidly replied, "N-Nothing…"

The old man in the room said, "Let me try to contact Bill." He went up to one of the computers and started typing some programs.

One of the monitors showed Bill and he said, "H-Hello?"

"Bill, I am sending help to you!" yelled the bald man.

"Pr-Prof. Oak? How'd you…" asked Bill nervously.

"Never mind…What is your statis?" asked Prof. Oak.

Bill looks to the left of the screen. "Huh, that's odd. I could've sworn that those three were there a moment ago. Oh well, all clear!"

Prof. Oak stated, "Okay, I am sending Diana and Erica to when you are." Prof. Oak disconnected the communications from Bill. "All right, girls, it is time to travel! Hit the center of the pokeball twice!"

Both girls did so and a red-violet aura engulfed both of them.

Then the monitor showed Bill again and he said, "Prof. Oak, we have a problem!"

End of Chapter


	5. True Secrets

From Last Chapter you remember that it took place in the future…well what happened exactly 25 years before these events

From Last Chapter you remember that it took place in the future…well what happened exactly 25 years before these events? And if you remember two chapters ago, Bill has somewhat revealed himself in public…How will this affect the time stream?

Credit goes to DylanCypher of for the following: Dylan, Andy, Alex, the new rocket's motto, the pokemon known as Kenotanium (seen in a later chapter), and the attack known as Kamaitachi.

**Chapter Five: True Secrets**

Bill was surveying the ground below him while he was on a maple tree. Ash, Brock, and Misty were setting up their tents.

Bill thought to himself, "Hmm…I guess I had better get some sleep too." Just as his eyes were halfway closed, he heard a distinct ringing. Bill reached into his pocket, pulled out a rectangular device, and pressed the green button on the top right corner. "H-Hello?" asked Bill, surprised that it was ringing.

A voice on the receiving end said, "Bill, I am sending help to you!"

Bill recognized the voice as Prof. Samuel Oak. He stuttered, "Pr-Prof. Oak? How'd you…"

The voice on the device said, "Never mind…what is your status?"

Bill looked down to where Ash and co. had their tents set up, but the trio, with their equipment, was gone. ""Huh, that's odd. I could've sworn that those three were there a moment ago. Oh well, all clear!"

Prof. Oak stated, "Okay, I am sending Diana and Erica to when you are." Prof. Oak disconnected the communications from Bill.

Bill jumped off the tree, when something hit him from behind and made him collapse. When he looked at what was on top of him, he saw Brock pinning him down. "All right, buddy, I have some questions to ask," said Brock.

Ash and Misty came into clear view as well. "Wow, Brock, you were right; he was following us," said Ash.

Two energy spheres appeared out of nowhere to the left of Misty. Bill said, "Oh no, not here, not now."

The two circular auras disappeared and two girls were in their places: Erica and Diana. Brock immediately came off Bill and ran right next to Erica. "Why hello there, lovely lady," said Brock. "I am Brock, or would you rather call me your fiancé?"

Erica was speechless. She thought, "My dad is trying to ask me out. What do I do? Come on brain! What do I do?"

Misty yanked Brock's ear, "I thought that you said you were over that."

"Don't worry, my love; I will return!" yelled a desperate Brock.

Ash said, "That's Brock for you. He always tries to flirt with others."

Bill, trying to get away, said, "Well, it's been nice meeting you, but we have to…"

"Oh no, you don't!" said Ash as he tackled Bill.

"Well, my back will officially kill me, tomorrow," said Bill, obviously in some pain. "Now then, could you please get off of me?"

Ash retorted, "Not until you tell us what's goin' on!"

Erica screamed, "Now hold on! You heard him, get off now!"

Bill reached for his pocket and pulled out the rectangular device that he used to talk to Prof. Oak. He pressed a few silver buttons followed by a green button. "Prof. Oak, we have a problem!" he yelled.

"What is it, Bill?" asked the elder on the device.

"See for yourself," said Bill. He lifted the machinery over his head and the lens pointed toward Ash.

Prof. Oak said, "I see. Well, I guess we have no choice. Tell them when you are from. Is there any details I am missing?"

"Well, this is slightly humorous, but Brock started to flirt with Erica," replied Bill.

"If that's the case, could you hand the Pokefone to her?" asked Prof. Oak.

"Heads up, Erica!" yelled Bill as he threw the piece of equipment to the black-haired girl.

Erica caught the Pokefone and said, "Hello?"

"Erica, none of the others should tell who their parents are," said the older voice, "but you had better tell Brock who your father is."

"Uh…okay…" said Erica. Then she pressed the red button on the Pokefone.

Brock came back to Erica and said, "Well, will you go out with me?"

Misty came in from behind him and attempted to grab Brock by the ear, but was abruptly stopped by Diana. "We have something to tell you three," Diana said.

"Please sit down and listen," said Erica.

The three people from the past did found a fallen log and sat on it. Bill said, "First things first, the three of us are from…the future."

The three on the log all had a shocked look on their faces. Ash finally broke the silence by saying, "Are you three serious?"

"Yes," replied Erica, "and Brock, I am your daughter."

"Wha!?" replied Brock. "You mean I just asked out my daughter!?" He had a disappointed look on his face. Then, his frown turned into a smile. "Th-That means that I still have a chance for true love! Who is it? Who?"

"For obvious reasons, we cannot tell you," replied Bill. "But we can tell you this. Your future is in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Brock.

"Well for one," said Erica, "Team Rocket went back into the past, your present, to change it so that they can rule the world."

"Okay," said Ash in a shocked tone, "why are they after us?"

Bill said, "We have reason to believe that they want you dead…because you are among the Famous Eight."

A Ninjask flew above them with a banner tied to the tail. The banner had the following: "T R 2.0". Three figures jumped away from the Ninjask. They landed in a perfect horizontal line. All three of them were wearing the traditional Team Rocket uniform: a black hat, black shirt, and black pants. The one on the left of our heroes was a 5'11" female with yellow hair and silver eyes. The one on the middle was a 6'8" male with brown hair, green eyes and a bandana on his head. The one on the right was 6'2" male with silver hair and blue eyes.

The female was the first to speak, "A force entropy encompassing all."

The one on the middle said, "Before our might all others shall fall."

The man on the right stated, "To protect the world from devastation."

The female then said, "To unite all people within our nation."

The middle man replied, "To dethrone the evil, pure of heart."

The silver haired man continued, "To teach the mastery of our dark art."

The female said, "Alex."

The middle rocket member said, "Dylan."

The one on the right said, "Andy."

All three rocket members concluded, "Team Rocket 2 point 0. Prepare for defeat, for you are our foe."

A Sneasel on Dylan's shoulder jumped and landed straight in the middle saying, "Sneas."

"Ah, Team Rocket! Here!" yelled Diana.

"That's right little missy," said Andy. He then threw out a pokeball and yelled, "Go Ninjask!" The black and yellow bug was preparing its fighting stance.

"Well then," stated Diana, obviously with her confidence back, "I'll show you how it's done." She picked up a pokeball from her belt and yelled, "Go, Bloom!" A Venusaur appeared out of the pokeball.

Alex stated, "Try this on for size, Go Shedinja!" The brownish white pokemon started to float.

Erica looking at the bug told Alex, "Is that all you got? Let a real trainer show you how to battle. Go Flamia!" A Charizard appeared in front of the Ghost and Bug pokemon.

"Well, Dylan, that leaves you and me," said Bill. "And I think I know who your going to use. Go Hydro!" The Blastoise came out of its pokeball in its battle stance.

"Well, I figured that you'd use Hydro. Sneasel, prepare your Kamaitachi!"

"Sneas!" The black pokemon lifted up its two claws. They started to glow a bright royal blue.

"Why would you use…" asked Bill. He then realized what Dylan was actually planning. "Hydro, prepare your ultimate move!" The Blastoise started to have an Aqua-colored aura glowing around it.

Both of them yelled in unison, "Now face Alex and Andy!"

Alex said, "What are you doing, Dylan? We're teammates."

"Didn't you learn from last time?" asked Dylan. "I can't be trusted. Now use Kamaitachi!"

The Sneasel slashed the air in front of it and a blue x appeared.

Bill added, "Hydro use…Ocean…Tsunami!"

The Blastoise's aura focused into a sphere. The Blastoise lifted its arms above its head and the sphere did the same. The Blastoise put its arms in front of it and the sphere started to leave its body. The x and the sphere both headed toward Alex and Andy.

The male Team Rocket member said, "Uh-oh, we better hightail it, Alex,".

"Agreed," replied the female member.

Both of the future members started to run away from the attacks. Dylan said, "Ready for the countdown? 5…"

Bill replied, "4…"

Erica stated, "3…

Diana joined in, "2…"

Dylan finished off, "1…"

A blast was heard in the background and Andy in a distance said, "Looks like Team Rocket failed to launch…"

Alex finished, "Again."

"All right, you two are mine. Time Trave…" said Bill as he lifted his arm attempting to capture both Alex and Andy.

Dylan grabbed Bill's arm and said, "No, let me." He held up a remote and pointed it toward Alex and Andy. "Good luck in the future." He pressed a button, and the two Rocket members disappeared.

"Whoa," said Erica. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh, every Rocket member has one, including the three that you had already sent back into the future."

"What!?" said a shocked Bill. "Does that mean…"

Dylan replied, "No, the remotes didn't go back with them, so I destroyed the remotes before they could be recovered by any Team Rocket members."

Erica went to examine where the Rocket duo was before the time-travel and commented, "I don't see any remotes, here. Did they have any?"

"Y-Yeah, it should be there. Let me check." Dylan went over to where Erica was and discovered that the devices were not in the spot. "Oh great, it looks like these remotes got sent into the future. That means that they may come back soon."

"We need to remember to get rid of those remotes," stated Bill.

Ash came toward the group and said, "Why are you not attacking him? He is part of Team Rocket."

Bill said, "Not exactly. This is our friend, Dylan. He was once a Rocket member but quit long ago…or really long into the future."

Dylan grabbed his shirt and ripped off the "R". "Much better."

Ash stared at the "R" and said, "Masking tape?"

"Same old Dylan…" replied Diana. "Definitely same old Dylan."

"What do we do now?" asked Brock, "my daughter…"

"Dad…please quit that…" said Erica.

Everyone started to laugh. Dylan volunteered, "We will stay with you and protect you guys."

Diana stated, "Yeah, it's getting late though…maybe we should set up camp?"

An energy spike ran through the group, knocking everyone down to the ground. "What was that?" asked Ash.

"I-I don't know…" said Bill. Then he grabbed his Pokefone from his pocket and called Prof. Oak. "Prof. Oak., something's wrong! An energy…"

A voice on the Pokefone replied, "I know Bill. One passed through here too. I came to this conclusion. It is what we call a Time Wave."

"A-A Time Wave? What is that?" asked Diana, having her ear next to the Pokefone.

"It is a Time anomaly," replied the Pokemon professor. "When one changes the future, normally nothing would happen to them. If, however, if they are hit by a Time Wave, the changes will affect them, and if they make a wrong move, then they may cause their own non-existance. This is why you need to be careful."

"Understood, sir. We will be extra careful," said Bill. He then pressed the red button on the device.

"How about the rest of that story?" asked Misty.

"Maybe in the morning," said Diana. "It is getting very late."

"Agreed, let's get some sleep," said Dylan as he yawned.

The group of six set up their tents, and each went to his/her own tent for some sleep.

End of Chapter.

When will Team Rocket return? What happens if they make themselves non-existant? Who are the rest of the eight? Why am I asking you these questions? Maybe some of them will be answered next chapter………..maybe not………


	6. Halloween Special

As you know…a very special day is approaching…Halloween!!!

Therefore, to celebrate…I decided to give you a special chapter of Bill of the Future. Although not as scary as most…it is the scariest thing to both Bill and Erica. This shows the comedic side of Halloween, even though it really has nothing to do with Halloween.

Credit goes to Dylan_Cypher of Serebii Forums for the following: Dylan, Andy, Alex, the new rocket's motto, the pokemon known as Kinetanium (seen in a later chapter), the grey-coated stranger (also seen in a later chapter), and the attack known as Kamaitachi.

Halloween Special: Other Body Experience

The next morning, Dylan woke up after hearing two people constantly yelling. He out of rage screamed, "Bill, Erica, shut up now!"

"Not until he admits it was his fault that the future will be changed!" yelled Erica.

Bill retorted, "Or until she admits that it's really Team Rocket's fault!"

"Shut up!" yelled Dylan. "You two fought all the time in the future…I am sick and tired of your constant quarrels."

"But…" said Erica.

Dylan said, "You two might think different if you lived in the other's shoes!" Dylan grabbed his backpack and pulled out three pieces of equipment: two of them looked like earphones and the third looked like a remote. Dylan placed the earphones on both Erica and Bill and pressed a button. Both of the ones wearing the earphones collapsed to the ground.

Bill's body was the first to rise. "Why did you do that?! Wha-What happened to my voice?"

Dylan smirked, "Well, Erica, you two got on my nerves so I decided to give you the mile-in-his-shoes treatment."

Ash crawled out of his tent and said, "Morning, Dylan. Morning, Bill."

Erica, in Bill's body, said, "I am not Bill!"

"Funny…haha…" replied Dylan, trying to cover up the switch.

Bill, in Erica's body, arose, "Hey, what's going on?" He looked at body standing in front of him and said, "What in the world? How did you clone me?"

"Check out a mirror," said Erica, pulling out a mirror out of her backpack.

Bill grabbed the mirror and looked straight into it. A deafening scream came out of Erica's body's mouth. He asked, "How did this happen?"

Erica pointed at Dylan and said, "Ask him."

Dylan innocently said, "I have no idea how this happened…"

"Why are you two acting so crazy?" asked Ash, addressing Bill and Erica.

"They do everyday. Haven't you noticed?" asked Dylan, still trying to cover up the switch.

"Yeah, but they are acting weirder than usual," replied Ash. "I just can't put my finger on it."

Dylan said, "I don't know…what do I look like…a psychologist?"

Erica said, "No. No psychologist would have ever been part of Team Rocket…"

"Watch it!" grunted Dylan.

"Forget it! I need to blow some steam!" yelled Bill in Erica's body. Bill went into the woods toward the south.

"Me too!" said Erica in Bill's body as she stormed off into the northern woods.

Misty got out of her tent, yawned, and looked at Ash and Dylan. "Could you two keep it down? I am trying to get some beauty sleep."

Ash teased Misty, "You need all the beauty sleep you can get."

"What was that!?"

Meanwhile in the south, Bill, still in Erica's body, was constantly punching a tree, attempting to put a huge hole in it. As he neared the fiftieth punch, Erica's fist started to bleed. "Ow…I guess Erica needs some more strength before I do that again. Of course what should I expect, she is a trainer…she doesn't really do all of the hard stuff a treasure hunter does."

On the northern side of the forest, Erica in Bill's body started to do yoga to calm herself down. She tried to stretch when his leg started to hurt her. "Ow!" she said in pain, "well, I guess I shouldn't have expected Bill to have ever stretched. How can he do all of that climbing nonsense without first stretching?"

In front of Bill in Erica's body was Alex of Team Rocket, and in front of Erica in Bill's body was Andy of Team Rocket.

Alex said, "A force entropy encompassing all."

Andy said, "Before our might all others shall fall."

The blonde-haired woman said, "To protect the world from devastation."

The silver haired man replied, "To unite all people within our nation."

"To dethrone the evil, pure of heart," said Alex.

"To teach the mastery of our dark art," said Andy.

"Alex!"

"Andy!"

Both of them finished, "Team Rocket 2.0! Prepare for defeat…for you are our foe!"

Bill in Erica's body told them, "You only said half of your motto…"

Alex replied, "Yeah but the writer of this fan fiction had Andy say the other half in front of your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" replied a confused Bill, although he obviously knew that Alex thought that she was talking to Erica.

"Oh puh-lease…it is obvious that you two have a thing for each other…" replied Alex.

Bill blushed, "W-What are you talking about? We do not…or at least she doesn't…"

Alex sarcastically replied, "Yeah…right…you two do not have a thing for each other at all, do you?"

Bill retorted, "We don't!"

Alex said, "Then how come whenever you two seem to be together against us…you cheer each other on the hardest, despite the fact that when we spy on you, you two seem to hide your feelings for one another."

Bill said, "What are you talking about?"

Alex said, "Even your friends know that you like each other! And the fans of the fan fic agree with me as well!"

"Whatever…" replied Bill, "Go Hydro!" He picked up an orange and yellow pokeball and threw it at the Rocket member. A Charizard came out of the pokeball. "Flamia!?" he yelled in surprise. He then realized that he was in Erica's body and slapped himself in the face. "Oh yeah…"

"Why would you call your own pokemon the wrong name? Oh well, arise from the ocean, Tentacruel!" Alex threw out her pokeball and a blue jellyfish appeared. "Let's see how well you can fight without your boyfriend helping you out."

"I am not her boyfr…" yelled Bill. Then he realized what he was about to say. He corrected himself by saying, "I mean he is not my boyfriend."

"You are really weird," said Alex, "but you still are my enemy! Use Hydro Pump!"

Flamia was preparing herself for a counterstrike when Bill said, "Wait Flamia! Don't jump the gun…as soon as I say use your flamethrower on the ground."

"Char?" said the confused Charizard. The Hydro Pump was nearing the Fire and Flying-type pokemon.

Bill yelled, "Now!" The Dragon-like pokemon did as it was commanded and rocketed straight into the sky. As the Charizard did a back flip over the Tentacruel, Bill yelled, "Now use Iron Tail!" The Charizard's tail started to glow whitish. The dragon-like pokemon flew over the Tentacruel and slammed its tail straight into the Water and Poison type jellyfish's head. The Tentacruel's forehead started to bleed slightly.

Alex said, "What? It seems that you two like each other that you adopted his strategies. No way would a normal trainer such as yourself use the terrain to her advantage."

Bill trying to stand up for Erica said, "She is no ordinary trainer. Erica is a great trainer!" Then he realized what he said and commented, "Hm…I will now show you what it means to be a good trainer. Flamia, use Fire Blast!" The Charizard did so and the Tentacruel became fried.

"No, Tentacruel! We need to retreat!" She returned the Tentacruel back to its pokeball and attempted to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Bill. "Time Travel Ball, go!" He threw out the purple pokeball at the blonde-haired girl and captured her.

While all of this was happening, the following happened in the northern part of the forest. Erica, in Bill's body, said to Andy, "You just only said half of your motto! Why not the other half?"

Andy said, "Because Alex said the other half to your girlfriend."

Erica was confused. She said, "M-My girlfriend?"

Andy replied, "Please, it is very logical to see that you and him are attracted to one another."

"What?" said Erica as she blushed. "You are crazy!"

"Oh please, you and I are fellow scientists, right?" asked Andy. "Well, compute in the data that the two of you blush all the time when someone mentions you two are a couple. Then add the statistics of the fact that you two always seem to stand up for one another when the other is insulted. When these two variables are included with the fact that you two hide your true feelings…well you get the idea."

Erica, in Bill's body, said, "That logic is not right! All it does is hurt my head!"

The male Rocket member said, "Or you are just trying to avoid the truth…well maybe a little battle will solve that headache. Jolteon, show your true power." Andy sent out his Jolteon in front of Erica.

The sixteen-year-old exclaimed, "Oh yeah! Well maybe Flamia will convince you otherwise!" She grabbed the blue and white pokeball from Bill's belt and sent it into battle. A Blastoise appeared out of the pokeball. "What?! When did I get Hydro?" She then remembered about the switch. "Oh yeah…why Dylan…Why?"

Andy replied, "Are you alright in your cranium? I mean, it is illogical to not remember the first pokemon that you used against me. Hmm…you and your team has definitely piqued my interest but now you and your girlfriend are separated, I will easily beat you. You are definitely one of the weakest trainers I have met."

"What!? Bill is one of the greatest trainers I know!" yelled Erica. "He fights along side of his Pokemon, which is something neither you or me do…" Erica then remembered that she was in Bill's body. "Hmm…either way…you are going down!!! Hydro, use Blizzard!" The Blastoise turned toward Bill's body and had a surprised look on its face. Erica told the turtle, "Just do it." The Blastoise opened its mouth wide, and a lot of wind and snow came out of its mouth. The snow hit the electric type and froze it."

Andy looked at Erica with no sign of emotion. The silver-haired man said, "See? You like her so much that you even used her way of fighting in your own strategies. If that isn't proof enough, I don't know what is."

"If you knew the circumstances, then you wouldn't say that," said Erica, trying to sound like Bill.

"Mmm…I will disagree with that logic, Jolteon, use overheat." The electric fox thawed out of its ice prison. The flame headed straight for the Blastoise. "Use Hydro Cannon!" The Water-type had his silver cannons ejected out of the brown shell and face toward the large flame. The powerful attack went straight through the flame and hit the yellow pokemon that released the attack. The Jolteon fainted.

"Oh no, Jolteon, return now!" Andy held up the pokeball and had the fox go back into the pokeball. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He started to tiptoe away from Erica.

Erica claimed, "No you won't. The Time Travel Ball will stop you!" She grabbed the pokeball from the belt and threw it straight at Andy. Andy was captured into the pokeball and sent straight toward the future. "That will teach you to bad talk Bill."

Both trainers, after they became more relaxed headed straight for the camp. Dylan was sitting on his sleeping bag eating popcorn and watching Ash and Misty. Brock and Diana were attempting to break up the fight between the two 15-year-olds. Bill and Erica went straight for Dylan. Erica told Dylan, "You better switch us back."

Dylan looked at the two and said, "I watched the two of you battle Alex and Andy via my Satellite cameras, and I must say that you two definitely have more respect for each other. I will switch you back, but only if I can see you two kiss."

Bill told Dylan, "Don't press your luck. If you don't change us back, I will hurt you very badly. That you can depend on."

Dylan looked at Bill and said, "Fine…whatever…spoil the moment why don't you." Dylan grabbed his mind swap technology and preformed the same procedure as he did the last times. The two of the sixteen-year-olds were relieved of being back in their own bodies. Dylan said, "If you two get on my nerves again, I will personally settle the matter. Are we clear?"

Both the red-haired male and the black-haired female looked at each other and nodded. Dylan found himself hanging from a tree with a rope around his stomach. He said, "Very funny, guys, now get me down…guys? Sneasel, cut me down." The Dark and Ice-type looked at Dylan and prepared its Kamaitachi.

Bill stopped the attack and told the Sneasel, "If you don't cut him down, then I will let you see my Absol again, once we get back to the future."

Sneasel looked at Bill and nodded its head in agreement. Dylan yelled, "Sneasel, please. This isn't funny anymore. Guys? I'm sorry."

"We'll cut you down, after you see us finish dinner in front of you," Erica said.

"No! That fate is worse than death!" yelled Dylan.

Bill replied, "Wait, I just thought of something! It's Trick-or-Treat week also. Why don't we keep him there and torture him by eating candy in front of him?"

Erica said, "Good idea."

"You two, better hope I don't get loose," said an angry Dylan, "cause once I do…You will be in a world of pain and suffering!"

Everyone except Dylan started to laugh and have a joyous time.

End of Chapter

I hope you enjoyed this romantic comedy thing that is somewhat Halloween themed.

Remember these words of wisdom: Tho some people like spooky things and whatnot…only one thing matters in Halloween…Free Candy!!!!!!


	7. The Story

Chapter 6: The Story

Red-haired 16-year-old Bill Darius crawled out of his tent and yawned. He heard a groaning sound to his direct left. When he looked toward that direction, he saw Dylan Cypher hanging on a tree with a rickety rope around his stomach. Bill remembered that he and Erica tied him up the night before because of the switch incident. "Dylan! Are you okay?"

"I will only be okay if I have some…some…candy," Dylan replied miserably.

Erica sitting next to the Oak tree that Dylan was hanging from said, "He's okay."

Dylan squirmed around and then begged, "Please give me some candy."

"Fine," said Bill. The 5'11" teenager walked to his tent and pulled out a rectangular bar that read "Milky Way Midnight". He pulled the candy out of the wrapper and placed it in Dylan's mouth.

Dylan, however, spat it out almost instantly. He angrily exclaimed, "You're still trying to torture me!" He squirmed very violently until the rope gave way and Dylan fell face first on the ground.

Erica giggled. "Wow, you certainly…"

Dylan just glared at Erica and she stopped words short. He did an evil laugh and his Sneasel climbed onto his shoulder and said, "Snea."

Bill ran up to Dylan and asked, "What do you mean we were still torturing you? I eat that type of candy all the time."

"How in the world can you stand that candy?" yelled Dylan. "It is the worst candy ever made!"

"Guys, can you keep it down?" asked Misty coming out of her tent. "We're still trying to sleep."

"It's time everyone woke up anyway. We're ready to tell you the rest of the story," said Dylan. He then reached his full arm into his metallic backpack and pulled out a yellow canister with a red top. He pressed the button located at the very top, and the container made a loud honking noise. Ash, Brock, and Diana all three immediately exited their respective tents.

After he regained his senses, Ash angrily asked, "What was that about?"

A voice from behind one of the bushes said, "Probably just to make a fool out of you." The bushes were moved to show a 6'0" young man with green hair and blue eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a white oval in the middle of the chest and some elastic red and white shorts. Beside of him was a young lady with brown hair. She was wearing a red blouse, white shorts, eggshell white gloves, and a red bandana with a white pokeball symbol ranging just to the mid-right on the front.

Ash and co. was surprised to see their old friends. Ash was the first to say, "Drew! May! What are you two doing here?"

May responded, "Well, we decided to take a little break from coordinating in Duos Archipelago. What are you three doing here? And who are your new friends?"

"Excuse us a moment," Bill told the individuals from the past. "We'll let you get acquainted with each other." Bill then pulled Dylan away from the group. He asked, "Do you realize how bad this is now? If we explain that we are from the future in front of your parents…well…who knows how bad we could affect the space-time continuum."

Dylan placed his palm on his forehead and started shaking it. Then he said, "I realize that, yes, but you better account for the fact that everyone is in danger from some other time travelers. Perhaps we should tell my parents too."

"Are you sure you want to take the risk?" asked Bill.

"We must," replied Dylan. The duo came to the rest of the group. Dylan then turned to Diana and Erica and told them, "We will need to tell them most of what we know of the situation, without revealing theirs or our futures." He turned his face toward Bill and stated, "You start with what happened."

"Well," started Bill, "to start, my comrades and myself are from the future. Team Rocket from our time tried to travel to the past and change your future, our present. All four of us are trying to stop them now. Here's my story. I found out completely by accident. You see what happened was that I infiltrated the Team Rocket Headquarters in…" Dylan immediately coughed, signaling that Bill should not reveal the position of the Team Rocket HQ. He then continued, "Oh, um, don't worry about the details. Anyways, when I entered into the building, I took notice that no Rocket members were around. I traveled through the building until a guard came to me. We had a battle; he lost. I stood next to the door he was blocking and learned of a time travel experiment. Afterwards, I went to the only person that I knew that could stop this experiment, but it was too late. I then learned that this individual also experimented with time travel. He gave me the Time Travel Ball and some special goggles. Soon I ended up in this time to stop Team Rocket from ending this world." Bill turned to Dylan and said, "Your turn."

Dylan nodded his head. He told the eight that were there, "Well, you four know my secret. I was once a member of Team Rocket. I then betrayed Team Rocket. After our travels together, I started working for the officers of the law. I was given a very important assignment, spy on Team Rocket and see what their plans are. I learned of this time travel experiment and knew that I couldn't stop it in time, for, you see, the experiment was completed. Afterwards, the boss activated the device and sent us all back to the past. However, something went wrong with the machine, for all the members ended up in different parts of the region. I knew that with the remote that I had been provided with, I could reconfigure it to send others back into the future and into jail. Now, here I am." An explosion sounded in the woods. Dylan stated, "I'll see what's up."

"I'm coming too," responded Bill. The two went into the woods. Then two Team Rocket members covered in soot ran straight to the duo. One of the members looked at Dylan and said said, "Now we have you, you traitor."

"Oh really?" asked Dylan as he prepared one of his pokeballs. "May I ask how you can stop us?"

"Like this," replied the second rocket member. The tall yet plump member sent out a black pokeball. A large black bird with head feathers in the shape of a hat, a red crest on a white chest, and orange talons was sent out. The pokemon, Honchkrow, charged towards Dylan and Bill. Dylan threw out his pokeball and called, "Rise from the shadows, Sneasel." The black pokemon with a pink feather on its head and sharp claws, stood up with its body turned toward the left of his enemy, his head facing toward the enemy, and its right claw crossing over toward its left. "Now, Sneasel, use Shadow Ball!" The Sneasel placed its claws in front of itself and an electrostatic purple sphere was created in front of it. The Sneasel then reared it arm back and pitched the glowing sphere toward the Honchkrow. The Honchkrow quickly deflected it with a Whirlwind blowing from its flapping wings.

Dylan thought, "Argh, I don't want to use Kamaitachi…the negative effects are too great." Dylan then remembered one of his contest combos that were very useful in the art of battle. He commanded, "Sneasel, use Shadow Ball in the air." The Dark- and Ice-type pokemon created another purple sphere and tossed it in the air. "Now jump and use Metal Claw to give it some juice!" The Sneasel's left claw glowed a dark shade of purple. The pokemon jumped high into the air and slammed its claw into the Shadow Ball. At a great speed, Ghost-type move crashed into the Honchkrow before it could create another Whirlwind to deflect the attack.

Drew, behind Dylan, thought, "Wait a minute, that technique."

A flashback showed the Bliz Town Contest. May sent out her Glaceon, a light blue fox with two headpieces drooping from its head and a diamond shaped tail, against Drew's Espeon, a pink fox with a red jewel in the middle of its forehead and two tails. May commanded, "Alright, Glaceon, use Shadow Ball!" The Ice-type opened its mouth, and a black orb appeared in front of its face. Then, the ball rocketed toward the Psychic-type eeveelution.

"Deflect it, Espeon, with Psywave!" responded Drew. The pink fox opened its mouth and a sonic wave blasted out of its mouth. The distortion the wave caused was lavender. The Shadow Ball hit against the Psywave. The dark-colored orb was forced back to hit the Glaceon. May's contest points were nearly depleted.

She then had a plan. She commanded, "Glaceon, fire another Shadow Ball, but shoot it in the air." The light-colored Pokemon did so. May called, "Now, jump. Then, hit it with your Iron Tail!" Glaceon's tail started to glow a bright white. It leaped toward the Shadow Ball, flipped vertically, and hit the Shadow Ball with its tail as it completed its second flip. The Shadow Ball speedily hit the Espeon, knocked it out, and won the contest for May. The flashback ended.

Remembering that Dylan told them that he and his friends were from the future, Drew thought, "Ah yes, that technique…" he then noticed the attire that Dylan was wearing. He continued his thoughts, "with that bandana and those gloves. It could only mean one thing…" He then called, "You there."

Dylan turned around toward his future father and answered, "Yeah?"

"I think I figured out one of your parents," claimed Drew. "It is obvious that your mother is May. I mean you'd have to be mentally challenged to not see that." Both Diana and Bill hung there heads in shame for they could not figure out that Dylan was May's son when they met him.

Ash said, "I didn't want to say anything, but Drew does make a good point."

Dylan replied, "Ugh, you figured it out, well, my mother anyways."

Stars filled May's eyes. She exclaimed, "I wonder who will be the lucky man I will marry!"

"Probably some guy who gets really lucky…bad luck is luck as well," sneered a jealous Drew.

Ash started saying, "Well, I think his father is…" Dylan slapped him in the back of the head. Ash then said, "Ouch, all I was going to say was…" Dylan hit him in the same spot. Ash claimed, "Stop it!" Dylan attacked Ash's head again.

Once Ash was silent, Dylan asked, "You finished?"

"Yes," replied Ash as he put up his arms just in case Dylan would attack again.

"Good," claimed Dylan. "Here's your treat." Dylan reached his entire arm into his backpack and pulled out a Pink poffin, a small cake-like snack that Pokemon love to eat. He then handed it to Ash and stated, "Enjoy."

"Hey! Do you think I'm a pokemon?" retorted Ash.

"Those weren't for you," replied Dylan as he walked off. A wild Scyther, a green bug pokemon with two scythe-like arms, came from nowhere and started to charge toward the young trainer holding the poffin.

Ash called, "You wanna battle? I'll give you one." He took his baseball cap and turned it so the bill was in the back. He took a Pokeball from his belt and said, "Go, Blastoise!" He threw the pokeball and a giant blue turtle-like pokemon with a brown shell with a tan front appeared from it. Before Ash could issue a command, a laser appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the Scyther.

A battle cry was heard, "Capture on!" Out of the bushes to Diana's right was a human wearing an orange uniform with white sleeves, a pair of dirty white cleats, and a mechanism with a monitor and laser antennae on his arm. He was about 6'0" tall, had purple hair and blue eyes, and had a Shellder sitting on his shoulder.

Ash called, "A Pokemon Ranger!"

The laser that was surrounding the Scyther disappeared, and the Ranger claimed, "Capture complete." He went up to the green bug, handed it a blue poffin with pink sprinkles and asked, "Are you feeling better?" The Scyther nodded its head as it took a bite of the round cake. Its eyes showed that it enjoyed the Poffin. The stranger said, "Alright, you can go now."

"Henry!" claimed Bill as he ran up to the Ranger, "is that you?"

"Bill? What-What are you doing here?" asked the suited person. "I thought that you were in the future."

"Well…it's kinda a long story," replied Diana as she went up to Henry. She hugged the Pokemon Ranger and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek. "It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Hold on, time out!" called Brock as he came up to Henry. "Who is this?"

Dylan came up to Brock and said, "This is Henry. He is another one of our friends from the future. As you can clearly see, he's a Pokemon Ranger. Henry used to be a trainer but decided otherwise. He thought that he wouldn't make a good trainer after traveling with us for a while and became a Ranger. But back to the matter at hand." Dylan reached into his backpack and pulled out small rectangular device. He pressed a red button on the left short side of the device. A hologram with a map of the region, Kanto, appeared above the device. Dylan started, "This is the region of Kanto circa 25 years from now, our present, your future." Dylan pressed the button again and a picture of a man with purple, neat, tidy hair, wearing sunglasses and business suit, and had blue eyes. Dylan continued, "This is the leader of Team Rocket, Aster Rocket, son of the ex-leader, whose name I cannot remember right off."

This statement surprised Bill. He told him, "His name is…" Dylan immediately tackled Bill before he could finish his sentence.

Dylan whispered, "They don't need to know that. Besides, there's a reason why I didn't reveal his name."

Brock came up to Bill and asked, "What is his name?"

"Nevermind," replied Dylan. "If we told you, it could distort the space-time continuum, and a few other things."

"Okay," responded Brock, "I understand. May I ask one thing?"

"What is it?" asked Bill as he pushed Dylan off him.

Brock started to get hearts in his eyes and asked, "Who will be the girl that will be lucky enough to marry me?" A purple frog with orange puffed out cheeks, black hands and feet, and bandages wrapped around its waist appeared behind Brock. Its right hand changed to a purple color and stabbed Brock on the lower back. Brock then fell over on his face. The purple frog, Croagunk, pulled Brock into a grove of shrubs.

"I guess Croagunk gave him the answer," laughed Dylan. He turned toward May and asked, "Did he really expect an answer?"

"With Brock who knows?" replied May as she was polishing one of her Pokeballs. She then came up to Dylan and said, "Well, you can tell your mom who your dad is…right?" Her pupils started to enlarge.

Dylan told her, "Sorry, May, but I can't."

"I'm sure that it'll be easy to figure out," replied Drew. "Look how easy it was to figure your mother out."

"Whatever," said Dylan to his future father.

Five minutes later, Erica, Bill, Dylan, Henry, and Diana separated from the rest of the group. Bill asked, "What'll we do if they figure out our parents?"

"Relax," replied Dylan, "all we have to do is make sure that we are careful on how we act. We don't need to erase ourselves that's for sure, but that doesn't mean we can't do much."

"Yeah," said Erica enthusiastically. "I'm sure that we can keep from being caught."

"So says the girl who their dad knows whom she is," teased Dylan.

Erica slapped Dylan upside the head and said, "Shutup."

End of Chapter


End file.
